


Where my heart was

by Bellarke_shipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke cannon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_shipper/pseuds/Bellarke_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has been fought, and it is now over.  Bellamy is feeling something new, something he hadn't felt in forever.  And then, Bellamy finally comes to his realizations and discovers why there was something missing inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where my heart was

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing on here and my first time trying to write Bellarke. Please don't mind grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> Please remember that I do not own these characters but the lovely Kass Morgan does and the CW.

Dry blood was still stuck in Bellamy's dark, thick, curly hair. A yawn escaped Bellamy's mouth before he could hold it back, and a grin stretched across the tan boy's face. Everything felt so light around him, it felt like a sudden weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It made Bellamy happy, and it made him fee relieved for the first time in months. The boy smiled once more before opening his eyes to be greeted by a mass amount of sunlight peaking through the boy's tent. A groan erupted from his lips from annoyance, shielding his eyes. But Bellamy couldn't help but feel the satisfaction rising all through his body. They had gotten their people back. The 47 of them were able to escape from the Mountain Men, including the Grounder's people. Their had been little causalities on their side, but that had been a different story for the people under the Mountain. Slowly, Bellamy sat up and could feel his back cracking, something he loved feeling when waking up. Surprisingly, Bellamy was able to get his shirt on, but it was a struggle with his sore muscles. Bellamy managed to crawl across his tent floor to the tent's flap. It had been a bit of a ridiculous act, but Bellamy was just too damn worn out.

* * *

 By the time Bellamy had managed to get out of his tent, his body no longer ached. For the first time in forever the sun felt welcoming and it beamed down on the boy's face. A smile that he couldn't hold back escaped his lips.  Things were at ease, and Bellamy thought that he would never feel like that.  But with all the happiness and joy it still felt like something was missing inside of him.  There was a hole growing in Bellamy's heart awhile back, but now it felt like it had been patched up.  The hole had been covered, but not enough to make it feel like it wasn't there for the boy. 

The leaves on the ground crunched under Bellamy's feet as he aimlessly walked around.  It was beginning to turn fall, which meant winter was not too far either.  The camp had much to worry about when winter comes, but for now they had just defeated the Mountain and everything felt okay.  After walking around for a few minutes Bellamy's legs began to grow tired.  Taking a deep breath Bellamy leaned backwards and began to fall.  He was immediately greeted by the leaves under his back, and some jumping in the air around him.  A bubble of laughter escaped the boy's mouth, something that sounded foreign to himself.  It felt good to laugh and smile, something the leader of the 100 hadn't done in awhile.  He stared up at the blue sky and the almost red leaves that looked down at him.  Bellamy hadn't realized how far off camp he had wandered, but he really didn't care.  

Leaves rustled behind Bellamy and the leaves next to him shifted and slightly dipped down.  Something brushed Bellamy's arm and he slowly craned his head to see who he was looking at.  Bright blue eyes greeted his deep brown eyes.  The eyes he stared into shined with something he couldn't read, but kind of had an idea for.  Bellamy didn't even need to look at any other features of this person's face to know who he was looking at.  Clarke.  

"Bellamy what's wrong with you?" Clarke gently whispered, the corner's of her lips tugging upward slightly.

Bellamy shook his head and gently laughed, closing his eyes.

"Do you have a fever Bellamy?" Clarke laughed.  The blonde slowly lifted her hand up to Bellamy, her palm lightly brushing his cheekbones.  A quiet sigh escaped the boy's lips, but Clarke hadn't noticed.  Her hand reached his forehead and she place her hand there.  Clarke took her hand away and laughed, "Oh my god Bellamy, you're not even hot."

Instead of grinning and replying with one of his annoying remarks, Bellamy laughed, smiled, and opened his eyes.  

"You're laughing.  Smiling all over.  And just walking to nowhere, what's up?" Clarke smiled back at the boy in front of her.

As if everything was answered, that empty feeling Bellamy was feeling earlier was no longer there.  Clarke's smile and laughter exploded all around Bellamy and realized something.  Bellamy quickly scrambled to his feet, pulling Clarke up with him.

"We're finally at peace, Clarke.  Our people are back and so many of us survived and I just- I've just been so blind.  The stress," Bellamy looked at her, "was so much I was literally blind.  I just realized, oh my god, Clarke you are beautiful and I'm in love with you."  Bellamy rushed out losing his breath a bit.  Bellamy's eyes fell on Clarke's and he whispered, "I love you Clarke Griffin."

Clarke smiled the most happy smile Bellamy had ever seen her smile and she took a step forward to him.  Clarke's hand reached out for the boy's and she linked their hands together.  

"I love you too," Clarke spoke so softly it Bellamy had to lean a bit closer to hear.  

And then, Clarke leaned in too and their foreheads brushed, not their lips.  Because right now, it felt like the two had all the time in the world.  

Bellamy finally realized what was missing inside of him. It was Clarke, Clarke Griffin.


End file.
